


Fill 'er Up

by actuallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Close call, Desperation, F/F, Humiliation, Omorashi, Urination, i made this within like 2 days man i wont like it in a week either, marie's just trying to help her the best she can, no romance or sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: The Squid Sisters find a new burger joint. Callie insists she'll be fine without a bathroom break after downing an entire bottle of cola. Madness ensues.





	Fill 'er Up

A new burger joint? And your roommate was buying? Sign me the _fuck_ up.

     "Oh hell yes! Burgs are the best!" Callie exclaimed childishly as she finished her sixth and final slider like the insatiable beast she was, apparently not caring who heard her, "I swear I could eat, like, twenty more of these! Are you... Gonna eat the rest 'a yours?"

     Marie was just sitting there and sipping on a tall glass of lemonade, half of a grilled portobello mushroom below a melty slice of cheese and contained within two buns resting in front of her.

     "Probably not... Do you even like these?" She wasn't nearly as big of an eater as her dear cousin, though she wished she was--so much wasted food, so many wasted dreams.

     "I dunno. I'll find out!" The singer grabbed her sandwich hungrily and taking a bite, only for her expression to turn from gleeful to horrified as she forced herself to gulp the bitter thing down, followed by hurriedly chugging her totally off-brand cola to wash out that gross taste of greasy, vegetarian lies. Her cousin just raised a brow in both interest and amusement.

     "I'm guessing you didn't like it?"

     "-Ahhhck..." The bubbly soft drink was sucked down to the very last drop, slammed onto the table like it was some amazing achievement. "N-Nope. How the heck did you?"

     "Just keep telling myself it's healthy, I guess," she replied until her focus hit the bottle, "Squid Jesus... Make sure to hit the bathroom before we leave; There's no places to break on the way back."

     Callie puffed her cheeks and flattened her ears at this reminder. "Jeeeeez, I'm not a little squid anymore!" she whined irritably, tone contradicting her claim, "I barely drank anything before we got here anyways, I'll be fine. Matter of fact, let's take a water bottle for the road. You gotta get hydrated, too!" Marie squinted in doubt, but shrugged and left a tip on the counter,

     "If you say so. C'mon, I found a recipe for matcha pudding that you can make for me."

     "Whaaaaaat!? Make it yourself!"

 

     Why didn't she listen? That soda went through her way too quickly... Was it because she chugged it? Because she was moving around? Because she needed to _pay for her sins?_ Callie's eyes reduced to nothing but little swirls. Whatever she did, she regretted it, awkwardly walking along with her sister as they stopped frequently to refresh their minds so getting lost wouldn't be possible...

     Until it was.

     They thought they had reached their street, but no, it was actually a road with the same apartment building designs, but in a completely different section.

     "Hmmmm, yeah, this isn't near our address," Marie mumbled monotonously as usual, her golden gaze focused on nothing in particular, "Maybe we turned early... Let's go back to the road and figure out the angle we're-" She spotted a helpless display, the other Squid Sister being caught with her hands jammed between her legs as she hopped desperately from toe to toe, staring right back like a deer in the headlights. "...You gotta be kidding me." Callie's face grew flustered, unable to speak but still wrinkling her brow in irritability. Marie was about to give her the scolding of a lifetime.

     "I told you to use the bathrooms! If you aren't such a little squid, why didn't you just listen? Good G-uh, Callie?" Tears were already flooding from Callie's eyes, helplessly sniffling and shaking from humiliation. Oops, maybe she went a bit too far... The dancer scrambled to her side and waved her hands in a gesture that she didn't mean harm, but didn't touch her since she had no idea how to give support. "Sorry, I-umm-just hang tight. We can go faster if you're okay with that." Callie just nodded, bladder sending strong, tingling waves down her body as it continued to expand. They returned back to where they came from, a clearer view in sight as Marie organized her thoughts and the other just tried not to piss herself; still, it got harder and harder every minute. She paced when they weren't constantly moving, body stiff but still twitchy. Her eyes were constantly getting bleary despite blinking the tears away from the overwhelming sensation so similar to arousal, then a familiar sense of urgency came over her. Her heart felt like it stopped as she suddenly tugged Marie's sleeve tightly and squeezed her legs together, making sure to keep a firm grip against her crotch. The older sister in this event looked back to see a wide-eyed, wincing Callie with a hunched back and in quite the humiliating pose. She was at her limit--anybody could see that.

     "I-I can't-" She stuttered, barely able to speak through sobs, "Please...!" Marie felt some kind of... Instinct. Maternal? Something. She nodded quickly and pulled the poor girl to the nearest fence, making Callie yelp in alarm and leak just enough to form a little dot in her jeans. She gasped and whimpered, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut to regain control of herself. When she opened them again, she found a half-empty water bottle that had thudded against her hip. Callie would've argued, but was in such a low state that she silently nodded and unzipped her pants, rolling them down to her butt along with her girly briefs. Unfortunately the feeling of exposure caused her to let loose again, golden fluid traveling down her legs despite her attempts to stop it. Marie couldn't take this pitiful sight anymore and decided to put things into her own hands.

     "M-Marieee-No, wai-mmmgh!" Callie cried hurriedly as her idol partner pressed the bottle's entrance between her puffy lower lips, reddened from the arousal of holding until the breaking point,

     "Please-Oh god, I'm-!!"

     "Nnnhaaahh~! Haa..! Khhh..." She finally relaxed, trying not to fall to her knees as the strong jet of pee sprayed and hit the container, emitting a loud hissing noise as she relieved herself. The bud just above her opening was pulsing wildly in the pleasure of satisfaction, even causing her hips to subtly jerk forward, then rest back at her regular spot. Meanwhile, Marie just waited it out with a tense expression, too close for comfort both physically and emotionally since their chests were squeezed against one another. Her eyes wouldn't dare look towards Callie's face, knowing it would be so pained and helpless, her twitches already being enough to set her heart aflame with morbid curiosity... Ah, but thinking about it would surely give her the mindset of a total pervert. She wouldn't let anyone else know about this, not in a million aeons, for the sake of Callie's pride.

     About a minute passed until she was finally depleted, bottle nearly filled to the brim which Marie would later dump in a nearby bush. The pink one was muttering her apologies over and over as she sighed and panted, though her sister would reassure that it was fine. Shit happens, it doesn't make you any less human; well, Inkling.

     "...You aren't gonna tell anyone, right?"

     "That's stupid. Why would I?"

     "I'unno, just, p-promise not to talk about this ever again, okay?"

     "Yeah, yeah, I promise. Let's hurry back so you can clean yourself up. Sound like a plan?"

     "...Yeah."

     


End file.
